The subject system and method are generally directed to viewing and editing a circuit design on a circuit design editor. The system and method generally provide for intuitive, visual indication of current loading magnitudes at various portions of the circuit layout. Among other things, this adaptively aids a designer to preemptively determine the suitable relative sizing of certain segments of nets at those circuit portions for conductively interconnecting circuit components based on their expected current loading.
Conventional electronic circuit designs in many applications tend to be both highly complex and highly precise. Robust circuit design editors have therefore become increasingly important to the design process. Such editors allow a circuit designer or design team to arrange, configure, and adjust various electronic components and the interconnections therebetween, for ultimate manufacture of the resulting circuit design. Various editors also enable simulation of a circuit's behavior, to test the circuit for flaws in power, timing, or other operational features or properties, which assists the circuit designer in making any necessary adjustments. Additional benefits in various editors include automated measures for monitoring the design to confirm that its elements suitably comply with predetermined criteria. The circuit product can thereby be improved and brought into compliance with the applicable criteria before time and expense are spent on manufacturing a physical circuit in accordance with the designed layout.
Because of the complexity of the circuits being designed, a circuit design layout may be crowded with information as displayed by a circuit design editor, yet lack the intuitive presentation of information to optimize the design process. It is therefore an ongoing effort in the field to develop a more intuitive presentation of pertinent information, in a manner that makes efficient and productive use of the circuit editor's visual display capabilities.